When A Heart Breakes
by NIXONSPARKLE
Summary: Hay Guys I know it's all about Sam,Philip and a little of JO once again,but I just can't help itThe story just Pops into my head!Hope you all enjoy this New Story.It's a bit different though more of a Poetry Fic, and a song Fic all rolled into 1! PLZ R
1. Catching UP

Philip walked into CID and saw know one but the cleaner, that was until a smugly faced DS Turner walked in, and said.

"Heard from DS Nixon?"

"Oh shut it Slick Willy!"

I love you in the morning,  
I love you through the night,  
I love you every day I live,  
When we're close together,  
Or when you're out of sight.  
♥

Stuart walked off embarrassed and bruised! It was coming on for 9am and all the other Sergeants and Constables started to drift into the office. Phil hadn't noticed that Samantha had walked in amongst all the rest completely ignoring DS Turner's Hello and rushed straight over to Phil's desk! Phil felt a warm hand lay upon his shoulder and said!

"Look Terry, I have told you stop larking around I will not cop off with ya so back off!" Philip said with a matey smirk as he slightly turned to look at him, instead he saw Sam standing the!

"Oh DS Nixon….Sorry about that DC Perkins has been winding me up or the past 2weeks now, enjoy your…well 2weeks off why not take the last week?"

"I got very bored!"

"Oh okay"

"So how have you been, have I missed anything?"

"No…Not really, apart from Jo Masters returning for the second time, everything's still the same old Sun Hill, look sorry Samantha I have to get on with this…then me and Terry are off on a Obbo!"

Yeah you better get on A…how about going for some lunch together later about 1-2ish?"

"Sorry again I think I'm out all day and we will most likely grab something on the way back from the Obbo, will catch up later some other time perhaps…Bye Sam" And with that Philip jumped out of his seat grabbed his jacket and snatched Terry away from his desk and said the had work to do!

DS Nixon looked rather deflated, being turned down by Phil.

"Hay stranger…how's you doin?"

"Awww Jo…it's so great to see you!"

"You to babe I hear things haven't being running to smoothly since the last time we spoke?"

"Not really!"

"What are you doing for lunch?"

"Nawt now that I've been turned down, by you know who!"

"Yea sorry I could help but over hear, honestly Sam his been walking round CID like a love sick puppy…Moping and narky and all the rest!" Mentioned Jo.

"But why?" A confused Samantha asked.

I love your hair that sparkles,  
And the way you smile at me,  
I love the way we laugh and joke,  
And tease so happily.  
♥


	2. Facing Facts!

"Well come on Sam you first dumped him after he told you that he loved you, then you go away for 2weeks meant to be 3weeks and then you storm in earlier then he expected and you wanna go for lunch like nothing has ever happened?"

"One I didn't storm in and two I wanted to go for lunch with him so that we could talk about what happened…you know I had a lot of me time and had a lot to think about over the last 2weeks and maybe now…?" Sam suddenly stopped.

"What and you think you've made a mistake and you really do have stronger feelings for him then you're actually letting on?" Jo interrupted Sam sharply!

"Well no…oh I don't know maybe!"

"What you need is a big coffee and a chat the you need to decide what you really want?"

I love the things you do and say,  
The times we share as one,  
I love the way you love to care,  
With you I'm not alone.  
♥

"Ok lets go!"

As Samantha and Jo got into the yard and drove around the corner Sam noticed Philip and Terry pulling back into the yard.

"I thought they were on a Obbo and have late lunch out?"

"Well did you ever think that he might have found it far to painful to sit opposite you have lunch after what has happened?"

"No not really, do you think his really hurt by it all?"

"Honestly Samantha?"

"Please as honest as you can be, would help!"

"Well I don't just think it was coz you dumped him that's for sure!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh Sam do I really have to spell it out?"

"I think your gonna have to!"

"HE BLOODY LOVES YOU!"

Sam just looked very sad and shocked that he had been hurt that much for other people to notice something was up with the untouchable Hunter!


	3. Landed In The Wrong Hands!

"Jo I wanna go back to the station please"

"But we've only just left?"

"I know…I really sorry I'll make it up to you okay I promise!"

"Yea…yeah alright!"

Jo drove back to Sun Hill and parked before she could even put the hand break on Sam was out of the car quick as lighting! She ran upstairs as fast as she could and still Philip was sitting there just flicking through paper work, just as Sam was approaching his desk she unknowingly got up and walked into the Di's office! Sam had notice a really fancy looking paper on the desk and thought _I really like that, I wonder what his using that for?_ Sam lifted up the paper to find a poem that read…

_There is a place within my heart _

_Where memories of you lie. _

_A place I visit from time to time; _

_A place that shall never die. _

_A place that no one knows about _

_Except for a very few. _

_A place that I have set aside _

_Especially for you. _

_I go to this place whenever I feel _

_Lonely when we're apart. _

_I go to this place whenever I need _

_You to touch my heart. _

_You shall always be in this place; _

_No one could fill your shoes. _

_No one else could take your place, _

_For I give my heart to you._

Sam caught Philip's eye as he walked back, she turned away with tears in her eye and walked off out the door, Philip rushed to his desk to see what she had seen…when he realized he left the poem on the side he went rushing after Sam.


	4. Truth Hurts

"Why did you have to snoop?"

"Why did you leave it there for me to snoop?"

"I didn't…it's my desk and that was private so why go and read it, I think it's totally obvious it's not paper work as the paper is to posh!"

"Well anyone could have picked it up then what would you have done or even said to them?"

"Nothing the same go for everyone, just like I am tell you…DON'T READ PRIVATE STUFF." Phil shouted at Samantha and she ran away.

I love the way you wrinkle,  
Your nose up when you glare,  
Even when you're mad at me,  
And I get the dreaded stare.  
♥

"Sam…Samantha" Philip tried his best to call her back but she ran and didn't look back at him. Phil decided to run after her she ran all the way do to the river like half a block away, and she sat there watching the waves on a bench. Phil caught up with her and sat there beside her.

"I 'm sorry I shouted!"

"I'm sorry I read you poem!"

"I 'm sorry for leaving it laying around, your right anyone could have got there hands on it!"

"Well I'm so I ran away!"

"Look at us…both as bad as each other."

"Phil"

"Huh?"

"W….why didn't you tell me how you felt , instead of putting it on paper in a poem?"

"Sometime's it harder for other to express how they feel!"

"Well I am really…and I mean…really so for dumping you I suppose I just got scared!"

"That's okay I'm sorry I did tell you how I felt properly…rather then blurting out that I loved you!"


	5. What The Truth Can Really DO!

I love the gentle way you kiss,  
A whisper on my lips,  
You keep me in a state of bliss,  
From head to finger tips.  
♥

"No it's fine, sometimes a women likes to hear it more then once to really real and believe it?" Samantha was hinting for Philip to tell her he loved her again.

"Well let's get you back that wind is really picking up isn't it?"

"Yep your right let's go!" Sam said hoping he got the hint and was going to say it at some point!

When the arrived outside the back of the station Phil stopped Sam by tugging at her arm and pulling her closer towards him.

"Yes I really do LOVE YOU Samantha Nixon…so there's the second time you've heard it now do you feel and believe it or not?"

"YES…And I LOVE YOU TOO!"

I love everything about you,  
The special things you say and do,  
So please don't ever change,  
ANYTHING that makes you...YOU!!...

Sam and Philip agreed to keep it once again between themselves and take things slow!

They got through the days at work much faster now knowing that they were going home to each other! Know one caught on to there relationship not even jealous DS Spew! (Turner)!


End file.
